faerun_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nilbarad
Nilbarad Heardwulf is a male human fighter, former bounty hunter and one of the founders of Tyranny Shatterers. He is well known for his prowess in battle and legendary drinking skills. Early Years Born in the small village Plato he showed love for combat since his very young age. His father Harold was captain of the city watch in Baldur's Gate till his retirement in order to focus on farming and his family. His mother, Nirdaniel was a beautiful wealthy lady from the Village Plato.Nilbarad's enormous size was an advantage in battle and he spent countless hours in training. Since the age of 17 he protected the village from orc attacks with his friend Amrod. At the age of 20 after a tragic event he left his home to become a bounty hunter in Baldur's Gate. The lost eye and the death of his parents Nilbarad at the young age of 19 decided on becoming a Bounty Hunter to earn some money and hunt criminals.After many successful hunts Nilbarad, against the will of his father,decided to hunt the son of a powerfull drug merchant operating in Baldur's Gate so he could bring him to justice.Nilbarad easily found his Bounty at an inn in Baldur's Gate.The son of the drug merchant did little to hide his identity or his presence in the city.He knew that his father had the money and the influence to save him from any ordeal.After a brief fight Nilbarad won and tied his enemy so he could bring him to the city guard.As he was walking with the tied bounty in his shoulders,the criminal escaped and attacked Nilbarad by suprise.The inexperienced Bounty Hunter was caught of guard and killed the son.He then carried him to the city guard so he could get the money,little did he know that he was dooming his family with his actions.Later in the day Nilbarad decided to rest in an in and then return to his village Plato.The next day Nilbarad left for the trip back home.When he arrived in his village and went to his house he found that his mother and father surrounded by six strange men and.It was the drug merchant accompanied by his five bodyguards.The drug merchant said to Nilbarad that he should not have messed with his family and then slit the throat of his parents in front of him.Nilbarad had his world destroyed in front of his eyes he just stood there doing nothing.The drug merchant said to him that he would leave him alive so he could suffer from his actions....Nilbarad was standing there holding his dead parenst in his arms when after days it seemed he stood, grabbed his huge greatsword and rushed to Baldur's Gate.He decided to take revenge.He found the big mansion of the drug dealer and in a carzy frenzy stormed the huge house killing his mercenaries and bodyguards.After the rampage was finished and soaked in blood he found the drug merchant hiding in a room with his wife and two sons.Nilbarad looked like a demon of vengeange as he approached the family not saying a word killing the wife of the merchant and his two son in front of him,he grabbed the merchant with his two arms by the throat lifting him up,but the merchant had a knife hiden in his pocket,he took a hold of it and with a quick move he took a swing at Nilbarad's face damaging his left eye.Nilbarad did not move an inch,crashing the throat of his foe with his bare hands. Relationships As a bounty hunter and adventurer Nilbarad roamed the world of Toril numerous times, His love for beautiful women led to at least 4 children we know off. With an elf woman named Irwin he had his first son Nilwin and with an unknown woman from Kara-Tur a son named Nakashi . In 1477 D.R he got married with Carnelia and had twins, Niraiya and Nirvana. Tyranny Shatterers By 1476 D.R after some quests with his companions Amrod, Kaon, and Nirvanair. They decided to create their own guild and work as a team therefore. the name of guild came later with the addition of newer members. Castle Frostfang became Nilbarad's main home since then. Items Nilbarad owns some powerful items such as Belt of Giant strength and a huge Giant Slayer greatsword, Later renamed Godslayer after the legendary battle with the God Bane. Category:Characters